Standing the Storm
by Starblaze Knight
Summary: During their High School year, Alex and Kara become closer while dealing with the aftermath of Jeremiah's death and how it's affected Alex. Written for the Superladies Challenge on Tumblr with the prompt Storm.


As the rain poured from the heavens and lightning tore the sky apart it seemed like the world was crying along with Alex Danvers over the loss of her father. Life was all about unexpected events and while it could be euphoric at times, it also held the capacity to be cruel and ruthless.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

A little over a year ago everything had been normal, just Alex and her parents living in Midvale doing normal things like the average family. Then Kara arrived and everything suddenly changed. Alex was thrust into a new environment with no idea of what to do. It was extremely difficult for Alex to learn to coexist with her new sister from another planet, but over time they slowly bridged the huge chasm between them and acted as real sisters did. Then there was that ill-fated night when Alex had agreed to let Kara fly her around town and that led to her father to start working a new job that he didn't seem happy with. Jeremiah wasn't home as much and sometimes spent weeks out of town in another country. He was called out to Peru for a week and since then Alex had been counting down the days until his return. The countdown had just reached below 2 days when she, Kara, and Eliza all received the news that he wouldn't be coming back at all.

* * *

Since that day, Alex's mood had been temperamental with any little thing causing her to become irritated. She was mad at the universe for taking her dad away and she took it out on everyone around her, except for Kara who seemed like the only person who was on her side.

Lightning cracked through the sky, followed by a loud clap of thunder, and Alex felt as though she was finally understood. The lightning was like the flashes of anger she felt when someone at school mentioned or said the wrong thing, causing her to lash out at them or even get into some fights because one of Kara's bullies had mentioned Jeremiah leaving her too, just like her real parents. That last reason was what had happened today at school. When she heard that comment, storm clouds gathered in her eyes and Alex didn't hesitate to punch the 12th grade boy, resulting in her being suspended for the rest of the day and the follow day and sent home a few hours before school actually let out.

Eliza wasn't home yet, to which Alex was grateful because she didn't know if her mother would give her a lecture or if she'd be proud of Alex for defending Kara. The Principal was certainly disappointed in Alex's behavior but she just didn't care anymore. She wasn't going to let Jack get away with bullying Kara like that and that last jab about Jeremiah set her off. Jack was lucky that all he got was a black eye and bruised ego. The storm had started minutes after Alex arrived at the house and since Alex was alone, she let go of all the feelings she'd been keeping bottled up. She sat down on the the steps of the porch, pulled up her legs and wrapped her arms around them, observing the storm. Watching as the wind whipped through the trees, lighting flashed in the sky and the downpour created large puddles.

As she got lost in the storm, Alex felt a presence besides her and knew without turning that it was Kara. Kara didn't say anything and sat down on the porch next to Alex, wrapping her arms around her favorite human. Alex immediately relaxed into Kara's embrace, resting her head on her Kryptonian sister's shoulder. Words didn't need to be exchanged because Alex and Kara were so close that they just knew what the other needed and right now Alex needed someone to comfort her.

As Kara hugged Alex, the rain slowly let up and the sun started to shine through the clouds. For the first time in weeks, Alex finally felt like things would be okay again. A dark cloud had been hovering over Alex but Kara was the like the sun, breaking through the darkness with a ray of sunlight so Alex could finally see the light again. As long as Kara was by her side, Alex knew she was going to be okay. They were the Danvers Sisters and would face whatever the world threw at them together.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading!


End file.
